


Batshit crazy

by Commonauthor



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Batjokes, BatmanxJoker - Freeform, Blowjobs, Bottom Joker, Control Issues, Denial, Insanity, M/M, Physical Abuse, Revelations, Sex, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Top Batman, Torment, Torture, dubcon, handjobs, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonauthor/pseuds/Commonauthor
Summary: One day Joker takes things a step too far, pushing Batman over his limits.What follows is a battle of wills, Batman determined to break Joker for what he as done, and Joker determined not to be broken.-•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•-This is basically just trashy smut mixed with an angsty plot, so if you’re into that then look no further





	1. And the game begins...

Chaotic, violent, insane.

These were all words Bruce would often use to describe the Joker, but none of them could even begin to describe the gut wrenching sight Bruce was currently laying his eyes upon.  
__________________________ 

Three weeks it had been since this all started. Bruce was accustomed to their usual games of cat and mouse, but he was a smart man- and he knew something was wrong the moment he'd heard about Joker's breakout from Arkham. He hadn't killed anyone.

Never in the history of him escaping, had the madman not given into his sadistic urges to kill. 

Never.

This could only mean trouble, Bruce had deduced that from the get go. Joker was an unpredictable force to be reckoned with- but he still had habits, patterns in the ways he manoeuvred. He knew from personal experience that if the Joker did something irregular... He knew it entailed mass death and destruction.

His suspicions had been confirmed with the absence of Nightwing a few weeks later. After some interrogating and digging he'd found most of his allies to be missing. Jim, Barbra, Selina, Jason, Tim... All of them had vanished.

He knew it was him, it had to of been him. He was the only one of his enemies to know of his secret identity. But again, Joker wasn't behaving as he usually would. The clown couldn't resist fuelling his ego by leaving a little hint that his crimes were in fact his doing. This time however, there hadn't been a trace of him since his escape. It was as if he'd disappeared along with Bruce's missing comrades, which Bruce speculated he had done.

It was constant late nights for the next two weeks, all time spent following leads and trying to gather any information he could. Of course all his of efforts had resulted in nothing. It seemed the Joker wasn't going to make it easy for him this time.

Thank god for Alfred, he probably would've gone crazy if it wasn't for the old man's reassurance and assistance. But that comfort was short lived, as Alfred had soon been taken as well.

Bruce was trying to keep his composure, trying to remain the stoic symbol of justice Gotham needed him to be.  
But even he couldn't stop himself from collapsing under the pressure. Becoming a paranoid insomniac, being more brutal with the thugs he questioned. He was desperate, and of course that was what Joker wanted him to be.  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 

Joker always knew exactly what Batman was going to do, always had the last laugh. He could easily manipulate the Bat, it only took saying the wrong thing for Batman to flip into a frenzy of violent rage. Joker loved it, being able to rile up his Batsy with little to no effort.

But of course it eventually got boring to the clown, as with most things. He needed more, craved more. Wanted to push Bats just that little bit further, make him snap and break his moral code. He often daydreamed about pushing Batman off the deep end, finally coaxing him to kill him. Of course he'd have the last laugh, he always did.

Joker knew exactly how to get his Bat to do his bidding. He'd known how to get to Batman since the first time they'd fought, he could easily tell his most fatal weakness was his deep care for the people he loved. Joker hadn't acted on it straight away, no; he enjoyed giving the Bat the illusion that he had some control over his actions.

But of course he didn't. Joker was far superior to those around him when it came to intellect, including his beloved Batman. He could easily outwit him, could easily foresee what he would do.

And with that knowledge, Joker concocted his most sadistic plan yet.  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 

Batman had finally found a lead about Joker's whereabouts that actually resulted in something a few days later.  
Leading him to an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham, Bruce couldn't help but feel untrusting of the information he'd been given. Something wasn't right. After weeks of dead ends it didn't make sense for Joker to suddenly slip up about his location.

Preparing himself for the worst, Batman hastily entered the forgotten building. The first thing he noticed was the sickening oder of dampness and blood.

He soon found the source of the repugnant smell, immediately wishing he hadn't. There, in a neat row on the floor, laid his deceased loved ones. Their limbs had been severed, bruises and lacerations littered their bodies, and a huge smiled was carved into each of their lifeless faces.

It was more than clear they'd been subjected to all variations of disgusting torture, torture only capable of being committed by a certain green haired psychopath he knew too well.  
_______________________________ 

He was pulled back to the present, and he had no words to describe the sight before him. He looked upon the rotting bodies of his tormented allies, and an overwhelming emptiness washed over him.

This wasn't like his parents death, no this wasn't like anything else he'd been subjected to in his pain filled life. This... This was something different entirely. He felt new and cynical emotions hit him with the sudden force of a gunshot. He wasn't sad, he wasn't angry... He was just... Empty. He knew now that nothing else could ever affect him like the sight before him. He knew nothing else could weigh him down, he knew he'd reached rock bottom and... That he didn't know how to process. 

But one thing he was certain of was that he wasn't going to kill the Joker, or bring him in by the book... No, this time- he was going to make him pay.

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the the shrill sounds of maniacal cackling. Joker soon made his presence known by stepping out from the shadows with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Such a beautiful sight, isn't it Batsy? Nothing like a happy family all together, hmm?" He again broke into fits of laughter only capable from a madman.

"Ah, but I suppose you'll miss them, won't you? Of course you will. Heaven knows why, cowards, the lot of them. None of them had the decency to die with dignity, no they all cried and screamed, I've seen animals with more  
integrity." He paused again for a brief chuckle before continuing.

"But I guess that's your fatal mistake, isn't it Brucie? Letting people latch onto you like leaches, draining you and playing on your foolishness to care for them. Pathetic."

His voice had accentuated a serious tone near the end of his monologue, feigning disgust at Batman's pitiful nature. However, this was short lived as he soon broke out into his signature laugh, one that would make even the most bravest of mens' blood run cold. But, his hysteria was soon interrupted by the cold and emotionless voice of Batman.

"I'm afraid, Joker, the only fatal mistake here is yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you liked the first chapter. This is my first work for this paring, so please leave a comment to let me know what you thought, all feedback is appreciated.  
> Thanks for reading-


	2. Your move

Joker's smile faltered slightly, if only for a second. He could sense a difference in the way Batman spoke, and he wasn't sure if he liked it.  

But, brushing it off, he quickly resumed his mirth and prepared to make another snide remark. But before he could, Batman had already jumped upon him throwing him to the ground. He unleashed his fists onto the Joker, not stopping until blood was covering the madman's unconscious face.

Taking a pair of handcuffs out of his utility belt, Bruce made quick work of restraining the lunatic. Once he was satisfied, he unceremoniously threw him over his shoulder and carried him to the Batmobile. He sat him up front in the passenger seat, he needed to be able to see Joker at all times- he was a skilled escape artist, and even whilst unconscious he still needed to be considered dangerous .

It didn't take long to get back to the cave, and when he did sadness crept up on him. It was going to be lonely having such a big living space to himself, well... almost to himself. He gave a venomous glare to the sleeping form beside him.

He wasn't properly thinking about his actions, being driven by nothing but his desire to make the clown suffer for what he had done.

The cave had a state of the art security system, but he knew it alone wouldn't be good enough to keep the Joker from getting out. He glanced towards the panic room he'd had installed in recent years. It was designed for someone like Alfred to use if anyone was to breach the house. 

The security of the small panic room was far better than in any maximum security prison. Bruce thought that if he could reroute the system so that it was controlled from the outside rather than the inside, then it would be the ideal place to keep the Joker.

He injected the madman with heavy sedatives to ensure he remained unconscious. He then restrained him by tying his torso to a chair. He left the handcuffs on the Joker's wrists and added a further pair to bind his ankles together as well. He looked over the clown: his rich green hair, stark white skin, and red mouth a mixture of lipstick and blood. Restrained and unconscious like this he almost seemed small, his bright purple suit doing nothing to hide his thin wiry frame. It was strange how someone so dangerous could appear so... Unthreatening.

Bruce shook his head to clear his thoughts, soon getting himself lost in the task of changing the panic room into a prison cell.  
________________________

It had taken him all night to do it, the design was very intricate. Once Bruce had ensured the room was thoroughly Joker proof, he dragged the clown inside. 

It was a relatively small room, it reached about 10 feet tall, 40 feet in length and 20 feet in width. Bruce had made sure to install all the walls with plain white padding, like at some of the cells in Arkham. Joker had a habit of indulging in self destructive behaviour when he didn't get his own way. It had been difficult and time consuming, but he needed everything to be perfect for this to work.

The room was also now completely empty, bar from the toilet and sink at one end of the room. It had no bed or luxury items, this was a punishment and Bruce was only going to provide the bare necessities.  
Bruce had also installed chains that hung down from the celling so that he could hang the Joker up and essentially make him immobile.

He stripped the Joker down to his underwear, wanting him to have no stimulation of colour from his ridiculous clothing. He attached the chains to both of his wrists and hoisted him up into the air. 

The sedatives would wear off within the next couple of hours, and when they did, he'd be ready.  
_______________________

When Joker began to resume consciousness, the first thing he noticed was a dull aching pain at the joints in his arms. Shifting slightly, he began to realise that his feet weren't on the ground. Upon forcing his sleep heavy eyes open, he immediately closed them, stunned by the white brightness that surrounded him.

He again opened his eyes a minuet later, and began to take in his minimalist surroundings. This wasn't Arkham, that much he could tell. Wherever the Bat had taken him, it was somewhere new.

Trying to move he involuntarily groaned, it felt like his arms were about to pop out of their sockets. Ignoring the pain, he began swinging himself in the air, laughing with glee.

"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy... Where have you taken me?" His voice held an obvious mocking tone, he was enjoying this. So what was the Bat planning, to keep him strung up in this room forever?

He'd expected him to kill him there and then, but if Batman wanted to drag this out then he was more than happy to oblige. After all, what could be better than getting undivided attention from his favourite Bat?  
Joker stopped his juvenal antics when he heard the door opening. 

Batman walked in, saying nothing.

"My my Bats, what a wonderful home you have here! Although, personally I feel it could do with a bit more colour... How about red? There must be lots of blood left over from your squad of dead tagalongs, splash that over the walls and you'll have a masterpiece!" Joker threw his head back in laughter after he finished his sentence. 

Batman remained calm.

He'd anticipated this, he knew the clown was going to try and push his buttons in anyway he could, he'd just have to push his back. Harder.

"Your mind games aren't going to work on me anymore Joker. Talk all you want, it won't affect me." 

Joker stopped his laughing abruptly. There was that tone again, the empty aura to a voice that always held an air of rationality and authority. Now it was cold, emotionless. Well, if Batsy was going to keep this up then he'd just have to force the rage out of him. 

Joker gave a wide smirk as he replied. 

"Talk all I want huh? Well that sounds like an offer I can't refuse! What would you like to hear about first, darling? How easy it was to get your family to scream or who screamed the most?." Laughter erupted from him once more, he would've blown Batman a kiss if his arms were free.

Without saying a word Batman stepped towards the clown and pulled out a batarang. Joker seemed momentarily confused before Batman slowly sliced a large gash down his exposed stomach, blood oozing out onto the both of them.

Joker was momentarily stunned, what was the point of Batman doing this? Pain throbbed hot on his side where Batman had cut him. The cut was deep and long and he was loosing blood at a steady rate. 

He just laughed in response to the action, tears brimming in his eyes from laughing so violently.

"Bats, darling, what are you doing?" The amusement was evident in his voice as he spoke.

Batman didn't respond, instead he just cut another deep gash on the other side of the clown's stomach.

Joker began to wonder if this was how Batman planned on killing him, he'd surly die of blood loss soon if Batsy kept this up. Batman remained silent, and this unnerved Joker slightly.

"If this is how you plan on killing me I must say I'm disappointed, I was expecting a more... Violent method. Not that I mind much." He didn't laugh this time but a smirk was present on his bloodstained mouth. 

"I'm not going to kill you." Was all Joker received in response.

"Well then Batsy darling, if you're not going to kill me what's the purpose of slicing me up like a turkey on thanksgiving?"

Batman sighed and finally looked at those green eyes. They were full of their usual humour but also something Bruce couldn't quite name. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just staring at each other in a quiet intensity.

"The purpose of this is to make you pay for what you've done. All the death and destruction you've caused, you've never truly been brought to justice for your crimes. And what you did to the people I care most about, that is unredeemable. You don't deserve death, you deserve to suffer. If I put you in Arkham or any other institution, you'll just break out again. So I've taken it upon myself to make sure that you pay for and suffer the consequences for your crimes. The purpose of what I'm currently doing? I've cut you so that you bleed out enough to become weaker. You won't die but you'll be weak enough that the next part of your punishment will really take effect. That's what I'm doing."  

Joker didn't say anything at first, but after a few seconds laughter began bubbling up in his throat. He laughed and laughed and laughed. He laughed as Batman silently tended to his wounds, he laughed as Batman silently cleared up most of the blood, and he laughed as Batman silently exited the room.

Things were about to get interesting, that was for sure.


	3. Turning tables

It wasn't until the next day that Bruce decided to visit the Joker, only with the purpose of giving him water and letting him go to the toilet.

Joker of course chatted to him mindlessly, trying to get on his nerves. Batman managed to keep his calm composure and didn't speak. He'd left swiftly after he was done, not wanting to spend anymore time with the clown than he thought necessary.

He'd alerted the GCPD about the murders and gave them the address of the crime scene. When asked about the whereabouts of the Joker, he'd simply replied that he'd gotten away before he was able to apprehend him. 

The police officers and investigators tried to pry into the Joker's odd choice of victims; why they were chosen and why they were tortured and displayed so grotesquely, but they soon gave up and put it down to the Joker's unpredictable nature.

The citizens of Gotham soon went into a frenzy when they learned that Joker murdered the commissioner and several other victims- and was still at large. 

Batman didn't feel much remorse about this, feeling the Joker's punishment was more important than reassurance for the city that he wasn't actually free.

The press had tried to interview Bruce for his statement regarding his butler being so cruelly tortured and murdered, but Bruce had declined to give one. He'd informed Lucius that he wasn't going to be present at the company for a while, needing time to mourn. Lucius had understood and sent flowers to the manor as his condolences for Bruce's loss. 

The city had a big event to mourn the deaths of the police commissioner and his daughter, and Bruce had his own private funeral for Alfred and his adopted sons. Selina's friend organised her funeral, and whilst Bruce made a short appearance he didn't stay for long.

He still planned to continue his nightly endeavours under his Batman persona, but right now he had more pressing matters to deal with.  
____________________________

Joker was becoming rather bored. He didn't care about the pain he was in, he'd been through worse. However, being stuck in plain white room with no mobility was becoming rather tedious.

He just needed to figure out how to break free of his restraints, then he could have all kinds of fun with Batsy, start up their usual antics again. He didn't like the way his Bat was currently acting, and he wanted it to change. 

Immediately.

Joker was never one for keeping track of time, to him timekeeping was pointless. So he could only assume how long he'd been there- he speculated a couple of days.

His train of thought was suddenly broken by the harsh slam of his cell door. He looked up from the floor, only to lock eyes with Batman. Joker could tell he was worn out, the stress of the situation clearly getting to the caped crusader.

"Ah Bats, back to visit me so soon? I knew you missed me! Well, that's understandable considering you don't have anyone else to talk to now." He ended his speech with a short spout of giggles, before his expression suddenly changed to something more serious.

"Can't say I mind, company seems to be a bit short for me too... Any particular plans for today? Or are you just going to keep me strung up like a rag doll?" A smile began to reappear on his lips. 

"Not that it matters to me- I can tell you're tired, warn down. I feel I may be enjoying this more than you are!" 

His maniacal cackling soon filled the air whilst Batman stood unresponsive in the door way. Bruce was tired, yes, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down. He'd been up for days trying to figure out a plan on how to really get to the Joker.

If anyone could do it, it was him. He'd been there since the beginning, since the fateful day when the man Joker once was had fallen into a chemical vat. He had only just begun enacting his Batman persona back then, he was hardly experienced at that point. When it happened Bruce was sure the man would've died, almost certainly drowning to death. In that moment he'd vowed to not be the cause of another death. He'd gone back to the cave and trained until the sun came up, with a vibrant determination to not mess up like that again. In a way, that night was when both Batman and the Joker were truly born.

They were polar opposites destined to try and stop the other in their mission, for eternity it seemed. But just like that night and with the death of his parents; Bruce had a new found spark in his ambition. With the gruesome deaths of his remaining loved ones, a new goal had been formed; Make the Joker pay.

After successfully capturing him he wasn't entirely sure what his next move should be, the Joker had very few weaknesses to exploit. What followed was hour upon hour of restless thinking.

Until he'd finally got it, a way to get to the Joker.

Joker was always confident in his ability to read people, to anticipate their actions, and when Batman hadn't killed him, he could tell he'd upset the Joker on some level. He'd been certain Batman would've killed him, and when he was wrong it irritated him. 

Bruce just needed to stay one step ahead of the Joker, to stop him from correctly guessing his course of action. So that got him thinking, what was the one thing Joker would least expect him to do? 

He'd experimented with the idea when he first went to visit him, when he'd cut him rather than using his brute strength to beat him. The purpose of cutting him was to weaken him, yes, but it was also to test how doing the unexpected affected the Joker. He knew he'd unnerved the Joker, but he wasn't unpredictable enough. 

He needed to beat the Joker at his own game, he needed to out crazy him. The Joker was subconsciously dependant on Batman, they were like two halves of the same coin to him. Batman the rational and responsible side, and Joker the insane and spontaneous one. The Joker wanted to pull Batman over to his side, but Bruce wasn't going to allow that. With the balance disturbed between them by his will rather than the Joker's, he knew he could chip away at the clown until he tried to stop Batman. Until they switched their roles. And when that time came, then he would kill the Joker.

But for now, he needed to confuse him.

So without a second thought, he stepped towards the smiling clown, and smashed their lips together. The unreciprocated kiss didn't last long, Batman pulling back and then leaving with the same amount of engagement as when he'd came in.

And for the first time in his life, Joker didn't know what to say.


	4. Questionable motives...

Bruce visited the Joker daily to give him water, a small amount of food and to let him go to the toilet. The clown had been there for 4 days now, spending most of his time hanging from his wrists alone in the dark. Bruce decided he needed to let him have a bit of time not hanging from the ceiling, perhaps even let him shower. 

He hadn't spoken or tried to escape, just stayed there, hanging in silence. Bruce knew it was because of the unexpected kiss. Bruce didn't bother to talk much either, saying the occasional command but nothing else.

He went to visit him again. 

When he walked through the door Joker didn't move his head to look at him. He continued staring down at the floor, even as Bruce began to speak.

"I've brought you some food and water." 

No answer.

"Joker-"

"Why did you do that?" 

Bruce was taken off guard by the abrupt question. What did he mean? Was he asking why he walked through the door?

"What are you talking about, Joker?"

Joker lifted his head up and locked gazes with Batman. His eyes were bloodshot, faint bags forming under them. His hair was like a green mop on his head, sticking out in all directions.  
His face looked hollow and ghost like, and his lips were chapped and bleeding, as if he'd been gnawing on them. 

He looked more dead than alive. 

"Not that, earlier, the kiss, why did you kiss me?" His voice was frantic and quick, urgency in his question.

Bruce gave an inward smirk, it was working.  The clown was losing his edge, and they both knew it. 

Never in a million years would Joker of expected Batman to kiss him, certainly not after he'd killed everyone he cared about. This didn't make any sense to him, why would Batman kiss him? He'd been flirting with him for years yet the Bat chose now to show interest... But it probably wasn't interest, it was most likely just Batman trying to confuse him, to get him to-

"Because I wanted to." 

Joker was pulled out of his thoughts by Batman's response, a response that didn't help him at all in trying to piece together the situation.

Joker let out a bitter laugh before replying. 

"You're lying Batsy darling- you'd never admit to wanting to kiss me. You're too deep in your denial for that dear. So what is it then? Trying to get inside my head? Trying to confuse me? Well I can see through your little act, through your sorry attempts at 'punishing' me. You'll never be able to get to me Batman, I'm always one step ahead of you, even tied up and hanging from the celling. You'll never win."

Batman just sighed.

"You really are pathetic, Joker. You actually think that I was trying to create an elaborate plan to upset you? You're analysing nothing." 

Bruce knew that there wasn't much truth in what he said. It didn't matter though, that was all part of it. Even if the Joker was right Bruce was just going to shrug him off as being delusional. He knew it would frustrate him, make him second guess himself. Bruce hoped so anyway, only time would tell.

There was a flicker of anger in the Joker's eyes, and it was evident in his voice when he finally replied.

"Oh really, if I'm so wrong then answer me this Batman, why kiss me in the first place?"

"I already told you, because I wanted to."

"But why would you want to?"

Bruce just shrugged and began to un-cuff his wrists. 

His ambiguousness would be sure to confuse the clown, he was certain of that. He wouldn't let it show but he was really finding it amusing watching the Joker be the butt of the joke for a change. 

Joker didn't know how to feel. Why did his Bat insist on trying to confuse him? They were one and the same, two halves of one being. Batman would be nothing without him, and vice versa. 

Batman again sighed, before finally speaking. 

"You really think we're meant to be, that we mean something to each other, don't you? Let me make myself crystal clear, you mean nothing to me Joker, and you're delusional for thinking otherwise. I hate you. Kissing you meant nothing to me, here, I'll do it again."

Batman pushed the Joker against the padded wall and fiercely connected their lips together. Joker didn't respond to the kiss at first, his mind like static all of a sudden. 

But after a short while Joker began to kiss back, on instinct. His mind wasn't processing what was happening, it was his body acting on impulse. 

Maybe he was tired from losing so much blood and having so little to eat and drink, maybe he was exhausted from having to stay hanging in the same position for hours on end, but when his lips connected with Batman's he felt a jolt of electricity coursing through him that left him wanting more.

There was nothing chaste about this kiss, it was raw and passionate, much like their relationship. 

After briefly pulling back for air, Bruce wasted no time in rejoining their lips. His hands began to roam over the other's body as he continued. He'd never admit to it, but he was enjoying himself. He couldn't explain it but it was like a big tension was being released from him when his mouth connected with the clown's, and the Joker seemed to be enjoying it too.

Joker was completely lost in the moment, the hands on his skin and the lips on his felt like heaven. It was only when he felt Batman's hand lower to his underwear that he began to protest.

Swiftly moving his head to the side, avoiding the onslaught of Batman's lips, Joker began panting and trying to voice his opposition to Batman's actions. 

"Wha... What're you..." Joker's mind was a haze, he didn't understand anything that was happening. All he'd ever wanted was for Batman to acknowledge their relationship, to accept that they were meant to be. 

But he hadn't done that, this wasn't some romantic movie with a happy ending, Batman hadn't declared his feelings for him and then whisked him off into the sunset. So... Why was Batman doing this? Whatever this was, it didn't feel right to Joker. 

Batman didn't respond, and he began to stroke the growing bulge in Joker's boxers.

It didn't take long before the clown was fully hard, his breathing erratic. When Batman snaked his hand inside his underwear, Joker again began to protest.

"Stop it Bats, I don't know what you're doing but I don't want any part of it. If you want to kiss me and admit to me that there's something between us, then go ahead- but if this is just some messed up attempt at 'punishing' me, then stop."

Bruce continued with his ministrations, not even acknowledging that the Joker protested. 

"Well?" Joker was growing impatient with Batman ignoring him. 

"You may have deluded yourself into believing that we belong together Joker, but it couldn't be further from the truth. I'm doing this now to prove a point, this is affecting you but it's not affecting me. You're the only one who's enjoying this."

Joker let out a breathy laugh before speaking. "I'm sure if I had my hand in your underwear you'd react in a similar way."

Joker could feel he was close, his member already leaking precum. Batman used this to slick up the madman's length with his strokes. Just as Joker felt like he was going to tip over the edge, Batman abruptly stopped.

Joker let out an annoyed grunt before speaking once more. 

"If you're going to prove a point then at least finish the job, that's just common curtesy darling."

"Admit that you're wrong about us and I'll continue."

Joker let out a bitter laugh at this.

"Is that how you want to play it then Bats? Well, although you seem perfectly fine lying to yourself and denying your true desires, I have no such intention. You're the one who's wrong."

They stared at each other intently, silently daring the other to say something. When it was clear to Bruce that the Joker wasn't going to budge, he pulled his hand out his pants, then left without a word. 

He let out a long sigh as soon as the door was closed, walking over to his desk. 

As he sat down in his chair he felt very uncomfortable, and with a horrid realisation it became clear to him that he was painfully hard. Perhaps the clown was right... Bruce immediately shook off that thought, before focusing on his work, his pants still uncomfortably tight.


	5. Punish me

Batman prepared himself to visit the Joker again. He didn't want to, but he knew that he needed to. He hadn't seen him since the day before and he had previously decided to see the clown once a day at least to sort out his basic needs.

When he entered the room he was shocked to find the Joker asleep. It was known from his files at Arkham that the man was a severe insomniac, seemingly never needing to sleep. It took lethal dosages of sedatives to get him to shut his eyes, and even then the effects wore off quickly. 

For Batman, of course, he could just beat the clown unconscious, but they weren't supposed to harm their patients at Arkham... Supposed to, anyway.

Bruce could only assume he'd passed out from exhaustion and lack of nutrients, he hadn't exactly been giving him much to eat or drink.

He strode over to him and harshly shook his shoulders. 

"Joker, wake up." 

Joker abruptly awoke, groggy eyes looking around in confusion, then focusing on Batman with a fiery intensity.

"What?" 

"You haven't eaten or drunk anything since yesterday, nor have you showered since you've been here. You probably need to use the toilet too, so I'm here to sort you out."

Joker laughed, maintaining his glare as he did so.

"And why are you so worried about my wellbeing all of a sudden, Bats." The 's' sound was emphasised as he practically spat his words at Batman, he was very pissed off, that much Bruce could tell.

"I don't, but you have basic needs as every human does, and I don't want you to die before I'm finished punishing you."

"Hmm, and what if I don't want to do any of that stuff?" Defiance was evident in his tone. 

"It's not a choice, Joker." Batman was quickly becoming irritated, the clown just had to make everything difficult.

"I see, well I'm not going to make things any easier for you by complying."

Bruce sighed, frustrated.

"Why're you are you being so difficult?"

"Because, Bats, I'm not just some pet that you can do whatever you want with. I don't want to eat and while I'm sure you'll manage to force me like you always manage to do, I'm not going to make the process any easier for you."

"Fine, have it your way."   
____________________

It took a long while, but Bruce finally managed to get the Joker to eat something and drink some water. The only thing left that he needed to do was get him to shower.

"Alright Joker, we're almost done, you just need to get showered."

Joker nodded, he hadn't been very vocal since Bruce had practically force fed him. 

Making sure the madman's arms were cuffed behind his back, Bruce walked the clown prince of crime to the shower rooms in the cave. 

It was his first time being out of the room, and Bruce wasn't sure how the Joker was going to react.

All seemed well until the Joker suddenly moved, as quick as lightening- he turned around, and flung his cuffed hands over Batman's head. He moved round to the back of the caped crusader, and began to strangle him.

Batman turned his head to look at the Joker, the fierce hatred in the madman's eyes stunned Batman, causing him to lose focus of the arms wrapped tightly around his throat. 

After a moment, he regained his senses and he grabbed hold of Joker's arms, throwing them off of him with ease. 

Batman had always been physically stronger than the clown, but in his weakened state he could easily overpower him.

He pinned him to the floor; holding his restrained arms above his head. 

Joker was panting heavily, glaring at Batman with all his might.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at, clown?" 

Batman was enraged, he thought the Joker was finally being compliant but it was clear now that he was the same as he ever was; if he didn't want to do something he'd find a way not to.

Shrill laughter filled the air, before Joker began to speak.

"You, you think I'm going to stay here, and be your little plaything without a fight? Well you're wrong."

Bruce punched him in the face, hard, but the madman only laughed louder.

"You... Ahahaha, call this punishment? Don't make me laugh Batsy, the orderlies at Arkham took a better shot at that than you have."

That was it for Bruce, he'd had enough of the Joker's attitude. It was time to teach him a lesson, one that would last.

He grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to the shower rooms, where he proceeded to cuff both his arms to a nearby railing and remove his underwear. Then, he left.

He returned a short while later, carrying a hose. 

Ignoring the crazed clown's laughs and jeers, he attached the hose to the tap.  
He then set the water temperature to freezing, and turned the hose on with the stream on full force.

"You wanted punishment? Well here it is." With that said, Batman turned the hose on the Joker...  
________________

For over two hours Batman held the hose on the Joker, remaining deadly silent as he did so. He knew that physical punishment wouldn't get anywhere with the clown, but it would at least get him to shut up.

For the first 20 minuets or so, Joker just laughed like a maniac. Then he began to grow agitated, bellowing threats at Batman. It was only when he began shivering violently that Bruce stopped. 

Not because he wanted to, just because he didn't want him to get hypothermia.  
Joker remained silent as Bruce escorted him back to his cell. His skin was red and raw, and he felt completely numb. 

Bruce threw him on the floor and closed the door, coming back shortly after with big pile of towels and blankets.

Bruce sat on the floor next to the shivering man and began to vigorously rub him with a towel.

It took a while, but he'd finally managed to get the Joker's temperature back to normal. 

He was still lightly shivering in Batman's arms, but he wasn't in a critical condition anymore.

Joker felt very fatigued, not wanting to move or say anything. He just wanted to sleep, but Bruce had other plans. Bruce witnessed how much sexual contact had frustrated and messed with the Joker, it was one of his very few weaknesses that he was able to exploit- his attraction to Batman. So, with that in mind, he skipped all foreplay and wrapped his hand around the Joker's member.

Joker hadn't even realised that Batman had his hand around his length, not until he felt it moving. He was too tired to care at this point, allowing Bruce to continue his actions.

It didn't take long for him to start getting hard, and he was beginning to wriggle in Bruce's arms from the sensation. 

In the back of his mind he knew that he wanted this to stop, to pin the Bat down and choke him until all life drained from his face. But his thoughts were a foggy mess, and all that he could focus on in that moment was the feeling of a gloved hand running up and down his hardening cock. 

His eyelids began to feel even heavier, and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. His pupils were blown from lust, the emerald green of his irises barely visible.

Bruce could tell he was close, and he steadily sped up the pace of his hand. The madman may not be bothered now, but when he had his wits about him again he'd be furious and feel humiliated. 

"Are you sorry for disobeying me earlier?" Bruce's tone was very mocking, especially when he had his hand wrapped around the madman's cock.

"Wha...?" He sounded so weak and distant, like he wasn't even aware of what he was saying anymore, and this only made Batman's smirk grow. He loved hearing how defeated the clown sounded.

"I said are you sorry for disobeying me earlier?" 

All he received in response was a pleasure filled groan, but that was good enough for him.

Bruce again sped up his pace, vigorously pumping the madman's member.

Joker came within a few more strokes, moaning unintelligible sounds as he did so. He was shaking from the intensity of it, before it finally came to a stop. 

In his mind, all he cared about was sleep, and after this he felt more tired than ever. So his groggy mind finally fell unconscious, and his body finally fell limp in Batman's arms.


	6. Aftermath...

The first thing Joker noticed when he awoke was the dull throbbing of a migraine in his head, causing him to clamp his eyes shut and lightly groan.

Then he noticed the fact that he was chained to a bed, naked. There hasn't been a bed in his cell before... Was he even in his cell? 

He slowly opened his eyes only to be greeted with the damp celling of a cave. Nope, definitely not in his cell anymore.

Upon further inspection he realised that he was lying on a hospital type of bed, his left arm hooked up to an iv drip via a needle. Both of his wrists were handcuffed by his sides to the railings on the bed, and his legs were spread apart and also cuffed to the railings.

He tested the strength of his bindings, lightly sighing in frustration when he came to the conclusion that he was completely immobile. Again.

He looked once more towards the iv drip, trying to identify the contents in clear bag. He lifted his head forward as far as he could, immediately noticing none other than the dark knight himself sitting at a desk across from him, his eyes glued to a large computer screen.

If only he were able to move, he'd creep over there and stab the Bat in his back over and over until all that was left of him was a pool of blood and body parts.

This game between them wasn't fun anymore. 

A horrible feeling was building up inside his stomach, like thousands of moths were flying around inside him. He'd only felt this feeling once before, when he'd miserably failed at his biggest attempt on plunging the city into chaos. 

It was strange and unfamiliar, and he was desperately trying to put a name to the feeling. Then it hit him like a wall of bricks. Embarrassment. He was feeling embarrassed... But why? 

He ran his mind into overdrive sifting through his jumbled memories and thoughts, trying to figure out the source of his shame. His mind felt hazy, more so than usual. Images of him strewn across Batman's lap with a hand wrapped around his cock surfaced, and at first he couldn't place these memories. Then it all came back to him, flooding into his mind like a dam that had been broken. 

Earlier- the hose, the blankets, the hand around his member.

But that still didn't explain why he felt embarrassed about it. You only feel embarrassed around people who's opinions matter to you and the only person who's opinion matters to him is... Oh, right. Batman. 

He knew his feelings for the Bat ran deeper than mere flirtatious fighting, they were meant to be after all. But the fact that he felt embarrassment over allowing himself to come undone so easily just showed how deep his feelings really were. 

He cared about what Batman thought of him, craved his disapproving judgement. But now... Now all he'd see him as was weak, a mere human being, not his greatest enemy, not the biggest threat to Gotham- to the world. No, he'd just be seen as a weak, pathetic mess. 

Well, he couldn't just sit and let that happen. He may not give a shit about what the citizens of Gotham think of him, or even the other criminals that terrorise the city. But one person's opinion certainly mattered to him, and he was going to make sure that Batman viewed him as only a powerful force to be reckoned with. 

But he couldn't do much with his limbs chained to a bed, so with newfound vigour, he began to try and escape his confinements.

But of course, the sounds of the metal chains of the handcuffs clattering against the metal railings of the bed soon drew the attention of the man sitting at the desk.

He wasn't wearing his cowl, or any of his Bat armour for that matter.   
Instead, he was dressed in an expensive suit with his hair slicked back and his stance much more placid. 

It was clear that he'd recently been out as his second persona- Bruce Wayne: billionaire playboy heartthrob. He certainly was handsome under his Batman uniform, and he looked nothing like the ruthless vigilante Joker had come to know him as, now he just looked like your average rich guy. 

But his current exterior didn't fool Joker, he knew of the deep seated anger that resided within the man, of his complex emotions and his thrill for danger. 

The well dressed man came towards him, his lips pulling downwards into his ever present scowl.

"You're finally awake I see." His voice was as stoic as ever.

"What have you drugged me with?" Joker said, curt and to the point. He could tell the Bat was planning something, and that horrible feeling was back again. 

Bruce looked momentarily confused, before his gaze fell to the iv drip.

"Just some basic sedatives, they may not knock you out like they do for normal people, but they should certainly slow you down. I can't have you pulling anything like you did yesterday."

"What I pulled yesterday? How about what you pulled yesterday? For someone who claims he hates me, you sure are being very hands on lately." 

"Humiliation, part of your punishment. That was my goal when I began to touch you, and I can tell it's worked by your irritated tone, you're embarrassed with yourself for acting like such a vulnerable, pathetic mess." 

Bruce smirked to himself, remembering back to when the Joker was in his lap, moaning, being so pliant.

Joker let out a bitter laugh, turning to face away from Batman.

"You can label it whatever you like Bats, punishment, conditioning, frankly I don't give a shit. You and I both know that they're just excuses you use to convince yourself that you're doing the moral thing, just so you can get in my pants without feeling bad about it."

"Well, that wouldn't be so hard considering you're not even wearing any." 

Batman was becoming too relaxed for Joker's comfort, his usual stoic demeanour slipping away. 

He eyed him up and down, contemplating the man before him. He'd changed, and so had their usual game. Their constant cycle of cat and mouse had ended. He could see now that he had broken the Bat, just not in the way that he'd expected. He'd messed with his mind and pushed him too far, and now he was suffering the consequences.

Everything around him was changing. He couldn't keep pretending that things were the way they used to be. Even he himself had changed too, although not in a way he liked. He cleared his thoughts and fell back into his charismatic and flirtatious clown persona.

"Okay Bats, if you think it's so easy, then why don't you come and try it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a lot long one, and will contain a lot of sexual stuff. After that there will be one more chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you've enjoyed the story so far :)


	7. Game changer...

Gotham city, usually a buzzing place full of nightlife and crime and noise and violence, now stood still. The only sound was the light pitter-patter of rain pouring from the foggy grey sky. 

There weren't any distant screams or the sounds of bullets flying like there usually was. Instead it was like the city itself was asleep, along with all of its inhabitants. 

These nights had become more frequent since the weeks following the Joker's mysterious absence. At first their were riots and mass hysteria, like there always was when the clown escaped. 

But, gradually, the fear had began to evade, and his presence began to loom less and less on the minds of the citizens.

Usually the clown struck within days of his escapes, always making a statement to remind the citizens of Gotham that he was out there, and that they should be afraid. But no one had seen or heard anything from him. There'd been no deaths, no chaos. Just an uneasy sense of peace; like the calm before the storm.

But there hadn't been a storm... Yet. 

Atop one of the tallest buildings in Gotham's skyline, resided the city's protector. Crouched on the building's railing, Batman looked on into the night. The rain never bothered him, he found it oddly calming, like every time it rained the city was being cleansed. As if all the grime and the dirt, the corruption that was embedded deep into the very core of the city, was being washed away.

Nights like these were the only times he could think clearly. The icy droplets were obscuring his vision and presenting the city as an airy of lights and buildings. It looked strangely beautiful like this. 

If you asked anyone in Gotham what they thought of the city, they'd tell you it was a cesspit for crime and all things evil. But if you asked Bruce, he'd tell you it was a beautiful place full of good people and potential. 

He was the only one who saw the city this way, who saw the light through the darkness that shrouded it. His parents were the same. He often wondered what life would've been like if they were still here. He wouldn't be Batman, that's for sure. He wouldn't of needed to be. His parents knew this city better than anyone, and they knew how to help it. 

But they're not here... Not anymore, and it was up to Bruce to do his damned best to try and save it.

That's what he used to think, until his plans became tainted by green hair and red lips and white skin.

He used to think that after his parents died, nothing would ever be able to hurt him again. That he'd never be vulnerable and feel as lost as he did back on that fateful day. He believed that he had no weaknesses, and that he could take on anything the city had to throw at him. He used to think that, before Joker proved him wrong.

A long time ago, he used to wonder if the Joker really was human. He didn't think it was capable for any human to be so evil. Everyone had a weakness, but it seemed that Joker didn't. It took Bruce a long while to figure out that the Joker's one true weakness... Was him.

He often wondered why he hadn't just killed the madman. He'd had plenty of opportunities and reasons to do it. But, that was his one rule. He wouldn't let Joker take that away from him as well.  
But...Was that really the reason? Was it really that he didn't want Joker to make him break his one rule? To fall down into the abyss? Or, was it because he simply didn't want to kill him?

No, he couldn't let himself think like that. After all that the man had done to him, he wanted to kill him over and over and over.

But what had recently happened suggested otherwise. 

That's why he was out here, in the cold night, crouched atop a building, staring off into the rain. He wasn't sure what he wanted and what his actions suggested he wanted. 

He hadn't been to see the Joker since what had happened. He'd used the small slot he'd made in the door to his cell to give him food and water. The madman wasn't restrained, like he had been before, so he could use the toilet and sink freely.

He often checked the surveillance footage from the cameras in the cell to see what he was doing. He appeared to be annoyed for being ignored, but Bruce couldn't go and see him again, not until he figured out what he wanted to do with him in light of what had happened. 

He didn't want to think about it, but he had to, he needed to figure it all out. So, he began to go over everything that had happened in his head, trying to make some sense of it all...

"Okay Bats, if you think it's so easy, then why don't you come and try it?"

Bruce was momentarily stunned, trying to figure out what the Joker was playing at. 

"No, I wouldn't want to give you what you want."

Joker laughed, holding eye contact with Bruce as he replied.

"What I want, Batsy, is my freedom and you to stop acting so uncharacteristically."

Bruce narrowed his eyes and held a serious tone while he next responded.

"If you really wanted that, Joker, then you wouldn't have killed everyone I cared about."

Joker laughed again, shrill and breathless.

"I didn't kill everyone you care about, I'm still here after all!" He smiled at Bruce after his laughter ceased, a cruel smile as if to say 'you can't beat me'.

Bruce was beginning to feel frustrated again.

"How many times do I have to tell you- I don't care about you! Your life couldn't mean any less to me, I hate you, the whole reason you're here is so that I can make you suffer! You truly are insane if you've deluded yourself into thinking that I care about you."

Joker's smile never faltered.

"Tsk tsk, you get flustered so easily Battycakes. I was only joking, I'm well aware of the fact that you think you don't care about me."

The madman was so infuriating, there was no getting through to him. But he needed to remain calm, all the while he was showing his frustration he was just letting him win. He needed to gain control again.

"I get flustered easily? What about you after I'd kissed you, or after I'd touched you? You may irritate me a great deal Joker, but I can control my emotions, it doesn't take a simple hand wrapped around my cock for me to lose sight of what I'm trying to achieve."

Joker's lip twitched ever so slightly, eyes narrowing as he replied.

"Oh really? Well if you're so sure, then come over here and let me wrap my hand around your cock and we'll see if you're as unresponsive as you claim you will be."

Bruce scoffed at his remark. 

"Why would I ever willingly let you touch me?"

Another thrum of cold laughter filled the air as Joker responded. 

"I'm sure you touch yourself at night wishing it was my hand and not yours, darling. And I'm sure that you hate yourself for it. You probably feel ashamed, what would dear mommy and daddy think if they knew that you got off to the thought of having sex with a 'psychotic serial killer'?"  

Laughter again began to flow from the madman's mouth once he'd finished his speech, unrestrained and unsettling.

Bruce had had enough, the clown always did this. He twisted things and managed to make Bruce feel ashamed and angry, when it should be the other way around. No more talking, all the while Joker's mouth wasn't gagged he'd just ruin what Bruce had planned. 

The only thing he felt when he punished the insane murderer was satisfaction at true justice being served. 

"I've had enough of your mind games, Joker, and I think it's time I shut you up."

Bruce immediately turned away from the Joker to go and retrieve the box of items on his desk. After witnessing how much sexual contact from him affected the Joker, a plan soon began to form in his head. 

He'd taken all of Joker's sizes and measurements whilst he was unconscious, and had gone to a store the next day to buy various items that he planned on using on the clown. 

He put the box of items on a table near the Joker's bed, making sure that the madman couldn't peer inside the box and have a look at what was in store for him.

The Joker had remained silent whilst Bruce had retrieved the mysterious box, his brow quirked in questioning as to what Batman had planned.

Bruce fished through the large box of miscellaneous items until he found what he was looking for. He pulled the item out of the box and slowly walked round behind the Joker, making sure that he couldn't see what was in his hand. 

"My my Batsy, you're being rather cryptic about whatever you-"

The Joker was suddenly interrupted as Bruce sprung his arms round to the madman's face and secured a ring gag firmly in his mouth. He pulled the straps tightly around his head and locked them in place, then he walked round to the front of the gagged man to see how it looked. 

The confusion in Joker's eyes caused a small smile to bloom on Bruce's face. The metal ring had stretched his mouth as wide as it could possibly go without splitting it apart. He imagined that his jaw was already aching from having his mouth open so wide. 

Joker attempted to talk, but Bruce couldn't understand him. It just came out as muffled sounds. He thought he could make out the words kinky and Batman, but it didn't matter, he wouldn't be able to speak for much longer.

He could, however, clearly hear the laughter coming out of the stretched mouth. It didn't bother Bruce like it normally did- he wouldn't be laughing once he'd finished with what he had planned.

He walked back over to the box and pulled out some latex gloves and lubricant.

Joker made more unintelligible sounds as Bruce walked round to the bottom of the bed. He pulled the gloves onto his hands and opened the bottle of lubricant, squeezing a generous amount onto his index and middle fingers. 

He could see the slight unease beginning to form in the Joker's eyes.

There was a time when Bruce believed the Joker to be asexual, with how he never payed attention to Harley or even remotely implied that he was interested in sex with anyone.

That was before Bruce realised the obsession Joker had with him. Once he became aware of this, he soon saw the fire in those green eyes and the lust embedded in that smile.

He was, at first, disgusted. How could a creature so vile have feelings like that for him? But he soon became intrigued, wondering how deep those feelings actually were and how he could use them to his advantage.

But he'd pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind, focusing on more important things, like the people around him. But they were all gone now, leaving Bruce alone on this earth with nothing but acid green eyes, blood red lips, and ghost white skin. 

Now he had all the time in the world to push the Joker's buttons and see how he much could manipulate him. With those thoughts in mind, he began to spread Joker's asscheeks.

The laughter was back but it was hinged with nervousness. Bruce ignored it and continued his actions, beginning to push his middle finger into the tight hole. 

The Joker was talking again now, but Bruce still couldn't understand what he was saying, and he didn't want to. He knew how silence bothered Joker, and that was why he was refraining from talking, or making any sound at all. He had a lot that he wanted to say to the clown, he wanted to taunt him, to ask him how it felt to be in this position, tell him how much he deserved what was coming to him.

But he didn't, because nothing he said would be able to reach the demented mind of the Joker. Anything he said filtered into Joker's brain as 'Batsy just trying to cover up his true feelings'. Which wasn't true, his true feelings were hatred and a desire for revenge, but the Joker would never see that. 

The madman couldn't comprehend reality, simply choosing to ignore anything he didn't want to hear. But he couldn't do that with silence. With silence, there was nothing to ignore, nothing to talk back to. Just the reality of the situation and nothing else. All Joker had to focus on was the feeling of Batman's finger up his ass. 

After sliding it all the way in, Bruce began to vigorously thrust his finger in and out. He knew that with the lubricant and preparation, this wasn't going to cause the clown pain. But it would certainly cause him discomfort, and that's what Bruce wanted. 

The Joker knew how to deal with pain, he thrived off of it. But discomfort and silence, those were things that he didn't know how to deal with. The Joker had stopped trying to speak once Bruce started pumping his finger in and out of him. Bruce took this as a small victory over the madman, being able to make him be quiet for once.

This didn't last long, however, when Bruce's finger brushed against a spot inside him that made him gasp. Bruce pushed his finger against that spot again, provoking the same reaction.  
Bruce smirked, knowing that he'd found the Joker's prostate. He began to brutally thrust his finger into that spot, making Joker moan loudly. 

Bruce added a second finger without any warning, and he could tell that this had caused Joker a small amount of pain. But as he continued to pound that spot with his fingers, Joker was beginning to feel the unwanted pleasure again. 

His two fingers soon became three, and the madman's length had quickly grown hard.

Bruce abruptly stopped his thrusting, and pulled his fingers out in one swift motion. He looked at the madman's hard cock, and finally began to speak again after the long period of silence.

"See how much this is affecting you Joker? I've barely begun and you're already hard." Bruce picked up Joker's shaft in his hand for emphasis as he spoke.

"This is what I mean when I say you're delusional. You've worked yourself in a state from simple physical touches all the while this is having no impact on me."

Bruce was lying, he was hard again, not that the Joker would be able to see from his position. It didn't matter if he wasn't telling the truth though, all that mattered was that the Joker got the punishment he deserved.

He pushed any doubt or shame to the back of his mind and continued with what he had planned, acting on impulse and instinct more than anything else. 

The Joker had began speaking again, the sound coming out as a mumbled mixture of annoyance. Bruce took this time to really look at the Joker. 

His body was lithe, with the faint outline of his ribs showing through his chest. His hair had grown out slightly, beginning to curl at the ends near his ears. His bones were sharp and jagged, more prominent because of his skinniness. The green eyes were staring back at him with an intensity that almost frightened Bruce. There was something alluring about the man, and Bruce pondered what he would've looked like had he not fallen into that chemical vat. He had no doubt that the man would've been attractive, but with his skinny clown like appearance now, he looked almost inhuman, his features making him seem more like a monster than a person. His mouth was stretched wide around the ring gag, drool dripping down his chin. 

Bruce lightly shook his head, trying to get himself to focus on what he was doing.

He went back to the box and pulled out a double cock ring. He waved the silicone item in the Joker's face, smirking to himself as he began to speak under his breath.

"This should help hold you in place." 

Joker only glared at him in response. 

When Bruce walked back round to the clown's crotch, he could see that his member was beginning to soften. He sighed, and began to halfheartedly jerk off the other man. He did so until he was hard again, then he fit the two  joint rings; one around his balls and one around his cock. 

The cock ring was made of silicone so it was relatively stretchy, but it also had straps on it to adjust tightness. Bruce made sure to adjust the rings tighter than necessary, just to add a bit of discomfort in with the pleasure.

He then proceeded to get closer to Joker's face, standing over him.

"Do you know why I chose a ring gag, Joker?" He asked, his eyes holding an air of seriousness but his mouth slightly upturned in a mocking smirk.

The clown only continued to glare, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. 

"There were many different kinds to choose from, but none of those other gags would've allowed me to do what I'm about to."

Once he'd finished speaking he moved as quick as lightening to the handcuffs trapping Joker in place. He pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and began to undo each of the handcuffs, making sure to stop Joker from trying to escape as he did so.

The man struggled, but he would never be able to throw Batman off of him with how little he weighed in comparison.

After removing the handcuffs, he dragged him down to the bottom of the bed, before pushing him off onto the floor. He then forced him up onto his knees, Joker growling at him as he did so.

The maniac kicked his limbs aimlessly, trying to land a punch or a kick on Batman. He was unsuccessful.

Bruce made quick work in restraining him again, cuffing his hands to the railings at each end of the bed. 

Joker was now on his knees with both of his arms stretched out and cuffed above his head. He glared at Batman with all he could muster, trying to seem intimidating despite his vulnerable position.

Bruce started to undo his suit trousers as he again began to speak.

"As I was saying, clown." He swiftly pulled his underwear down to reveal his large, hardening cock. He gave it a few long strokes as he continued to speak. 

"The reason I chose this gag, over all the others, is because none of the other gags would've allowed me to do this."

Bruce moved towards Joker and thrust his hips into his awaiting mouth in one fluid motion. His member was large enough to completely fill the obscenely wide mouth. He put a hand on either side of the Joker's face and began to move in and out of his mouth at a brutal pace. 

He was already fully hard after a few minuets of doing this. The feeling of the wet mouth against his member was just amazing, and he felt like he could easily keep doing this until he came. 

But he needed to focus, this wasn't about his pleasure- it was about Joker's misery.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of the warm mouth and gave the clown a chance to breathe. The man on his knees took in big gulps of air, until he felt like he wasn't going to pass out. The look he then gave Bruce made him sure that if the other was able to, he'd of chomped down on his cock the first chance he got. 

This made Bruce smile to himself, enjoying the rage bubbling up in the madman. Bruce knelt down on one knee, getting to eye level with the Joker. He leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"How does it feel, Joker? To be completely vulnerable with nothing you can do about it. You took away everything from me, and now I'm going to do the same to you. I'm going to chip away at you bit by bit until you're nothing but a shell of what you used to be."

Bruce moved his head away from the Joker's ear, staring at him eye to eye to gauge his reaction. He didn't have much of a chance to do so, however, before Joker smashed his head into Bruce's.

Bruce's vision went momentarily black as a ringing sound formed in his ears. When this had shortly passed he blinked open his eyes, touching a hand to his head only to hiss at the throbbing pain. Upon inspecting his hand he could see that there was no blood coming from the wound, and after regaining his composure, he glared at the laughing man facing him.

When Joker saw that Bruce had come back from the shock, he immediately stopped laughing and spoke what sounded something like 'go fuck yourself.'

Bruce gave a menacing growl before replying. 

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that." He stood up, careful not to do so too quickly on account of his head. He could see that both his and Joker's cocks had softened, probably due to the pain. 

Bruce hastily returned to the box and brought back from it a plain black leather collar.

"I wasn't going to give this to you until later on in the punishment, but I can see now that you're still not disciplined enough so I'm going to have to give it to you early."

He walked over to the Joker and placed the collar around his neck. It was locked with a remote control key, and it wouldn't be able to be opened without it. Bruce locked the collar in place and stood back to look at it.  

"This, of course, isn't just an ordinary collar. Anytime you pull shit like you just did, I'm going to do this."

Bruce showed the remote that served as the electronic key, and pressed a button on it that sent powerful shockwaves of electric agony throughout Joker's body. The madman moaned in pain, and his body began to violently shake. 

Bruce kept the electric current on for a good few minuets, before turning it off so as to not electrocute the man to death.

Joker's body was still convulsing, even after the shocks had ceased. Bruce inwardly smirked, glad to have regained control over the clown.

"Now, you'd better do as I say otherwise I'm going to turn this on again and we'll see what runs out first, your life or its battery."

Bruce stepped closer again, the other man seeming spaced out, he imagined being on sedatives and having been electrocuted did that to someone.

He put his hands back on Joker's head, and began thrusting in and out of his mouth once again. His cock soon sprung back to life, and he continued this until the Joker's eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp. 

Bruce sighed, it was clear that the other had passed out.

He removed his cock from his mouth and briskly walked over to the shower room, filling up a bucket with ice cold water. He then walked back over to the unconscious clown, and dumped the bucket of ice-water over his head.

Joker immediately opened his eyes and began shivering and trying to shout. The distress soon wore off though, and he glared up at Batman, desperately wishing he could rip his head off.

"Perhaps I need to encourage you a little more to stay awake." Bruce glanced down at the other man's now flaccid member, and shook his head.

He went back over to the box and retrieved the remaining item, a small remote control vibrator. 

He walked back over to the Joker without showing him what the item was. Before kneeling down, he warned him once more.

"Try to injure me and I press this again." He waved the remote to the collar as he finished speaking.

The threat seemed to make the clown refrain from moving, allowing Bruce to kneel down between his legs without issue. 

He spread the pale thighs and positioned the vibrator at the other man's entrance. It was a bit difficult to do so with the Joker being on his knees, but he managed to thrust the vibrator up his ass and push it against his prostate. Once he was sure that it was positioned adequately, he moved away from the other man and got back up off of his knees. 

Without warning, he flicked the switch on the control and put it on the highest setting. Joker's eyes went wide and he let out a surprised gasp, which quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. 

Bruce got back down on his knees and began to lightly stroke the other man's cock. He ran the palm of his hand up and down the length, teasing the tip with his thumb as he did so. The cock ring was still tightly on the Joker's member, restraining it as it grew harder.

Bruce did something that he definitely didn't plan on doing; he leant down and took Joker's cock into his own mouth. 

He had no idea why he did this, but he just went with it. He wasn't really in control of anything he was doing anymore. 

He began to lick along his shaft with his tongue, eliciting a loud moan from the clown. He then began to hollow his cheeks and lightly bob his head up and down his length, gradually taking more of it into his mouth.

Joker's cock was of an average length, allowing Bruce to take all of it in his mouth without much difficulty. He sucked and licked until Joker was fully hard and practically bucking his hips up into Bruce's mouth. With the pressure of the vibrator on his prostate and Batman's mouth on his member, he definitely would have cum by this point, had it not been for the cock rings restricting him from doing so.

Bruce pulled his mouth off of the hard length with an obscene 'pop'. 

"You see, Joker. No matter how much you want to hate me, or what I do to you, you'll never stop being obsessed with me. This is why it's so easy for me to make you lose controls, no matter what I put you through- you'll never stop being attracted to me."

Joker had his eyes squeezed shut and his head lolled back, clearly lost in the sensations the vibrator was creating. As much as Bruce wanted to keep this going, to torment the Joker until he couldn't remember how to speak, his own member was beginning to ache with the need of release, so he began to speed things up a bit. 

He removed the handcuffs again and threw the Joker back onto the bed facedown. He climbed on top of the madman before he had chance to react, holding him down and forcing his ass up into the air. 

He made quick work of removing the vibrator, which caused the Joker to whine lightly from the loss of stimulation. He threw the vibrator onto the floor and searched around for the bottle of lubricant. 

Once he found it, he squeezed most of the contents into his hands which he used to slick up his cock. Joker tried to struggle, but the attempts were halfhearted. He had his face firmly pushed into the pillow as Bruce started to spread his asscheeks again. 

Bruce began to line himself up with the Joker's entrance, steadying himself by putting his hands on the clown's hips.  
He had grown impatient with the need for release, so he wasted no time in thrusting into the tight entrance. 

The feeling of Joker's walls stretching around his cock nearly made him cum there and then.

Any sounds the Joker was making were muffled by the pillow. Bruce wasn't interested in the other anymore, his sole goal in that moment was to get himself off. He thrusted in and out at an erratic pace, reviling in the friction it created against his cock. The only sounds echoing throughout the cave were of skin slapping against skin and Bruce's soft grunts. 

Joker was moaning loudly but it was barely audible against the pillow. He tried to move his hand down to his own length, to relieve some of the tension building up there. But before he was able to, Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled it painfully behind his back. 

His voice came out low and gravelly when he next spoke, almost completely taken over by lust.

"No. You don't get to cum until I say you can."

Bruce began to thrust even faster, as he felt himself nearing the edge of his release.

He suddenly grabbed ahold of Joker's waist and flipped him over onto his back. Joker's high pitched moans were now audible again, his head thrown back in overstimulated pleasure. His cock was throbbing, desperately needing release.

Whilst still thrusting into his ass, Bruce hastily removed the cock rings, and after doing so, he moved one of his hands up to harshly cup Joker's drool covered chin; forcing the other man to look at him.

"When you cum you'd better scream my name."

With a few more thrusts Joker was shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, screaming what Bruce could only assume was 'Batman' as he came all over his own chest.

The feeling of Joker's ass contracting around his cock tipped Bruce over the edge, and in one short thrust he was cumming deep inside of the Joker. His orgasm lasted for what felt like an eternity, before he eventually began to come down from his high.

Joker was still shuddering from the intensity of his own orgasm, chest heaving as he tried to regain his composure. After a while of catching his breath, Bruce pulled out of Joker's ass and practically collapsed on top of the other man. 

They stayed like this for what felt like hours, but in reality was probably only a few minuets. Bruce was the first to move, climbing off of the green haired psychopath and standing up above him.

He could see that the Joker definitely didn't have the energy to move, so he scooped him up bridal style, and carried him over to his cell. He threw him ungraciously on the floor, only then realising that he had left the the ring gag and collar on. He decided to leave the collar on, but made quick work in removing the ring gag.

Saying no words, he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

Bruce sighed as he finished recalling the recent events that were plaguing his mind. It felt to him like this was straying more from punishment to sexual gratification, and he couldn't let that happen. 

It was just so intense and thrilling when he was in the moment that he lost all sense of rationality and acted solely on his own twisted urges.

The initial plan was to use the items to cause Joker sexual humiliation, not get turned on by it and fuck him. 

All his thoughts were muddled up. Did this mean Joker was right? That there was something between them? No, he couldn't accept that... But he also couldn't deny it. He sighed again, unsure of how to go about this.

Whether he did or didn't feel sexual, or even general, attraction to the Joker was irrelevant. He couldn't keep letting his feelings for the man get in the way.

Maybe... Maybe in another world, in another life, things could've worked out differently for them. Maybe they could've even been together. The thought made Bruce sick to his stomach, but he couldn't deny the truth any longer. There was a chemistry between them, whether he wanted there to be or not. 

But, Joker had chosen his path along time ago, and Bruce had chosen his. The crimes the man had committed were atrocious, and brought into question whether a man could ever commit acts so evil and vile. Joker deserved a fate worse than death, and Bruce was going to make sure he gave that to him. 

Whatever could've been between them didn't matter, Joker destroyed everything he loved and stood for. He just needed to make sure that his personal feelings and desires didn't get in the way of the man's punishment. 

He needed to keep himself under control... He needed to try to, anyway.  
Was this going to work? He had no idea, but he had to make sure he tried his damned hardest to make it. 

Just stick to the plan, and keep all personal urges separate. That was the mantra he kept repeating in his head. 

He set out into the brisk night, a new plan forming, one that would balance his own needs and make sure Joker got what he deserved. This was a game where the variables were constantly changing, and he needed to make sure he always stayed two steps ahead of his opponent.


	8. And the game ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for putting up with my irregular updating. This is the final chapter as I want to wrap this story up so that I can write other stuff. If you have any requests for this pairing that you want me to write, just let me know. Thanks for reading-

It was a strange occurrence, walking back into the Joker's cell. It felt like a lifetime since he'd last been in here, although in reality it had only been a few weeks. 

He'd almost become accustomed to seeing the clown's face on a screen, it was much less threatening when he was contained and being monitored from afar. 

But here he was, in the flesh and only a few feet away. Bruce swallowed any anxiety he had about what he was about to suggest, and proceeded to walk further into the room before he began to speak.

"Joker, I know it has been a while since-"

"Save it Bats." 

The Joker's monotonous tone unnerved Bruce, and he searched those emerald orbs for any semblance of emotion. There was none.

"You don't even know what I'm going-"

"I said save it Bats, you don't need to say anything- you've already won." 

The humourlessness of his voice sent an icy chill down Bruce's spine. Where was the smugness? The insanity? The passionate fire the clown had whenever he was in on a joke no one else was? 

There was nothing. 

"What do you mean I've won? This isn't a game Joker."

A wry smile finally surfaced on the clown's face when Bruce said this. A curt bout of laughter, and then finally a response. 

"But darling, this has always been a game between you and I. Don't try to deny that now, especially when I'm admitting my defeat." The smile turned hollow, empty- like it hurt to remember what they once were like. 

Visions of high rooftops, a murky sky and the sounds of chilling laughter overcame Bruce. It felt like a lifetime ago since he'd felt that rush only the clown could give him during a thrilling chase. 

That icy feeling was back and Bruce didn't know what to do with it.

"You're just being delusional-"

"No I'm not!" 

The vehement rage startled Bruce, more than any chilling laugh could. Why was he so angry? Bruce pondered that question over and over in his head, until he became aware of expectant eyes waiting for a response.

"Okay, I'll humour you, supposing this is a game, how is it that I've won?" 

There was that sad, empty smile again. Only faint but still very much evident on his face. 

"You've finally broken me."

The clarity in his voice was something Bruce wasn't prepared for, and the words themselves certainly weren't either. 

"W-what do you mean? I haven't broken you, you seem the same to me. If you're trying to play your mind games again they're not working."

Bruce was sweating profusely by this point, a cold coil of dread forming in his stomach. 

Then, a sad small laugh filled the stifling air, and glistening eyes met his.

"Our whole relationship Bats, it's never been that complicated. I was the yin to your yang, the unstoppable force to your immovable object. I've always been excellent at reading people, could always find what made them tick. That applied to you too. 

I had you pegged for the valiant knight in shining armour. Someone who combatted his own inner turmoils and grief by helping and protecting others. You tried to bring justice to a place the rest of the world turned their backs on, and you were determined to obliterate every remnant of crime and disorder. And I, well I was a threat to everything you stood for. I was the chaos that disrupted your order. 

I'm sure you've spent many a sleepless night trying to categorise me, trying to understand me. But you've never been able to have you? You could never bring yourself to comprehend someone like me. And that, my dear, is how the game began. You'd fix and cleanse and then I'd come along and destroy destroy destroy until you'd get so riled up that you'd come after me. 

An endless dance, always daring the other to be the one to end the cycle. I always knew that it would fall to me in the end, that I'd need to be the one to break the mould and either kill you or push you so much that you'd kill me. You could never been the one to do it, you were too set in your ways. Or so I'd thought. We'd been at it for years Batsy, and even I was growing tired of the same routine. 

So I pushed and pushed until I was sure you'd pummel me with those fists until I could no longer breathe. But you didn't. You didn't snap and do the deed as I had predicted." 

He paused briefly to take a deep breath, shaking slightly as he continued.

"I've never been wrong about such things. Frankly, I was thrown off my game. I thought if I continued to play my part, maybe you'd wake up from whatever this is and fulfil your role. 

But you haven't. And now I can see that I was wrong about you dear, oh so wrong. You weren't the valiant knight I thought you were, you aren't my opposite- you're just like me. The same dark, twisted urges as you've called them, they reside within you. 

Perhaps on a much smaller scale, perhaps you're still trying to fight against them. But you're not who I thought you were, you're not Batman. I don't really know what you are now, but without Batman there is no Joker. So like that, you've won."

Bruce was too stunned to say anything. The clown's words, normally he'd just dismiss them as delusional ramblings. But he couldn't. He couldn't shake the sickening feeling that maybe this time, he was right. Bruce hadn't been feeling like himself at all these past few months. Not since Joker had killed everyone he'd loved, but now he was wondering- was that just an excuse? 

Did he it really affect him so badly, or was he just using it as a reason to justify his desires? He thought he had this figured out. 

He was going to propose to Joker that they continue to have sex to satisfy their physical urges, and so that he could keep a level head when it came to punishing the madman. But now he was second guessing himself... Maybe he was just as insane as Joker. Everything he'd done to him in this last month certainly suggested so. 

He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

He sat down next to Joker, and heaved a defeated sigh before he finally spoke.

"Maybe you're right. I haven't been feeling like myself, and I... I'm not fit to be protecting the city. I just... I don't know anymore. If we're no longer ourselves, then what are we?"

A small sly smile crept onto Joker's face, and he laced his hand in Bruce's. Bruce didn't deny the gesture, gripping back with his own hand. 

They sat together like that for a short while, holding hands in silence and staring at nothing in particular.

Until Joker gave a sigh of his own, before finally responding.

"We're crazy darling, batshit crazy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I finally finished this, hope you all enjoyed it. As always please leave comments to let me know what you think!  
> Oh and happy New Year everyone-


End file.
